


Halloween Marathon

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Braces, Children, Cute, Halloween, I swear, M/M, its, like rl cute, they grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: Emil has just gotten braces, so he decides to stay in for Halloween since he now can't eat the candy. He ends up watching Halloween movies with Leon instead.—HongIce





	

Emil sat at his desk boredly rolling his pencil up and down the surface. His mouth hurt a lot. His teeth felt like they were going to be ripped out of his gums every time he moved his jaw. Foreign wires prodded the inside of his cheeks painfully, though at the same time he couldn't help but run his tongue over them again and again. He had just gotten his braces put on the night before and they were **_uncomfortable_**.

The teacher called for snack time and then called for Emil’s table to get their lunchboxes. He opened his bag, sighing inwardly at the lack of his favorite licorice candies. He then began ripping small pieces from the homemade muffin he was packed and eating it one piece at a time. A boy with long brown hair scooted his chair backwards enough times to put his chair next to Emil’s desk.

“Hey, Email.” Leon said trying to look cool by putting his elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his palm, and using his other hand to lift a pair of Hello Kitty sunglasses just enough to see his eyes, then putting them back down to rest on the bridge of his nose.

Emil laughed at his friend’s ridiculousness then asked, using his hand to cover his mouth, “Where did you get those?” 

Leon flipped his hair and leaned further back in the chair, “the dollar store. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Mhm.” Emil agree with a little too much vigor to seem genuine.

“You know they're like the coolest thing. Don't lie to yourself.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Whatever, loser.” Leon said casually, then perked up suddenly, “Oh! So are you, like, ready to go trick or treating with me tomorrow!!?”

“I don't know.” Emil said with a sigh and covered his mouth with his hand again. He really liked the American holiday. He only celebrated the year before and really loved it but, he didn't see much reason to go since he could no longer eat candy.

“What???” Leon asked surprised and took off his sunglasses, “but- we’ve been planning to do this since, like, last year!!”

“I don't know. I just got my braces on and I can't eat many candies anymore- I don't know.” Emil looked to Leon who wore an expression of genuine upset on his face.

“I guess I could walk with you.” He added quickly after. He didn't really want to go, but he would feel bad since he did cancel his plans. Leon sat for a few seconds then responded.

“No, it's fine. Umm, well what would you want to do?” He asked, “I guess we could just, like, hand out candy or something- or, like, watch some scary movies.”

“You don't have to stay in with me, you can go out and do the trick or treating!” Emil added hastily. He hadn't meant to ruin Leon’s Halloween by this, he hadn't thought that he would want to actually stay in with him! He had thought he would of went with one of his siblings or something!

“No, we, like, said we were going to spend Halloween together, so, like, we're gonna do it! You could, like, come over to my house, since nobody knocks so it’ll be quieter and like we can watch scary movies and stuff! You could, like, sleep over too if you wanted.”

Emil felt his face get hot, in part from embarrassment (which he suffered from all too easily) in part from a _minor_ , for lack of a better word, crush.

“Did you not want to go out and do the Trick or Treating?” He asked.

“Pfft. We're 11 years old, aren't we a little too _old_ for that?” He asked putting back on his Hello Kitty glasses. Emil giggled at this. 

* * *

 

Come Halloween the chilling wind tossed his hair around him like the leaves, Emil pulled his bag further onto his back, and looked around as he saw little children already out trick or treating. Pulling his gaze away from a child throwing a tantrum, he pushed the door of Leon’s house open and walked in. Well, house wasn't the best word, the ground floor of Leon's home was a fancy Chinese restaurant ran by his father.

Leon was sitting at a table close to the front window, but the second the bells on the door jingled, he sprung up from the table he was sitting almost the second the bells on the door had jingled, and went over to greet him. They then went through to the kitchen, which was bustling like all the other times he'd been there. He followed Leon to the stairs that lead up to the rest of the house and down to Leon’s room, which was noticeable more clean than usual, though still messy.

Leon plopped down on his bed and Emil followed the action, and put his bag besides the bed and unfastened his coat, then hanging on the corner of his closet door, since there was no other place to put it.

The two of them spent a long while picking a movie. The first movie they watched was Scream, Emil hadn't seen it before but Leon had. They mostly spent that time laughing at the plot and the bad acting.

The next thing they watched was Carrie, or at least they tried to, but halfway through they got bored and decided to change it.

After that they began watching one of the saw movies, which again Leon had already seen. Though, this was a little too much for a Emil, when the woman was pushed into a pit of needles. He covered his eyes from the sight and yelled for Leon to turn it off.

Now, however, things had calmed down and they decided on Jason instead. They were at a more boring part of the movie where they were going over lore more than anything. During that boring scene though, Leon became suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Emil and himself had put all the pillows Leon had against the headboard of his bed and leaned against those. The two of them were wrapped in a thick comforter that offered warmth in the cold basement, but the part that he was most painfully aware of was Emil.

Leon sat in a relatively normal fashion with his back against the pillows and his legs crossed with a bowl of cheese puffs on his lap. Emil on the other hand, was leaning against him fully. His legs piled on top of his soft against his skin, his body was almost draped against him and his head was resting on his shoulder. He could even smell him, he smelled like scented candles and fancy soap, and his hair smelled like coconut. He shifted a little, now feeling a little awkward and his face warmed. He looked down at his lap, and saw Emil’s hands placed politely on his own legs, and with a deep breath, he moved his hand to rest on top of one of Emil’s.

Emil’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. His pale complexion was a downfall as his face turned red quickly, and after a few seconds delay he flipped his hand over and interlaced their fingers together. Neither of them made any move to change that, and they ended up falling asleep like that at a little after 1 A.M.

* * *

 

This tradition continued for years afterwards, but it changed quite drastically two years later.

It was still early October as they sat together at recess in the grass with banter flowing though like the wind.

“I do not understand how you are cold! It is still warm out” Emil said laughing while Leon was beside him holding his winter coat to his body tightly.

“Shut the hell up, you were, like, raised in the cold.” Leon snapped back.

“Calm down, you're being such a baby. Give me your hands.” Leon followed the order without a second thought and Emil took his hands in his own. Emil’s hands were always soft and warm and he liked it when he would hold his hands, but of course Leon was not one to let a moment stay peaceful.

“People are going to start thinking we're dating or something like this.” He said this as a more snide and rhetorical remark, but he was still answered anyway.

“Is that a bad thing?” Emil asked calmly, rubbing Leon's hands to warm them up.

“No.” Leon said with his face reddening.

“We could, though.” Leon looked over to face him surprised, but Emil looked as nonchalant as if he were suggesting what shade of green the grass was. Leon only felt his face grow hotter.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Mm. So would you want to?” This is when Emil began to shed his relaxed façade and pink tinted his features.

“Yeah.”

“So then are we–?” He left the question open ended.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” He said with a smile and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.  

When Halloween did come around they kept to their tradition and curled up on Leon’s bed with a fort of blankets and pillows around them. Though this year, the blankets seemed warmer, the odd jumble of limbs tangling together seemed more comfortable and the room seemed lighter. 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, you're taking forever!” Emil complain.

“Shut up, braceface.” Leon responded as he continued to scroll down the list of movies. Though, that was interrupted by a pillow that slammed into his face. Leon just laughed in response and pushed the pillow back to its holder. He ended up just picking a movie at random from the horror section of Netflix.

Leon then walked over to his bed and sat down, and just to annoy he said less than a second later, “Well, are you coming, Ice?”

Emil rolled his eyes and sat down curling into their usual cocoon of blankets. The bed in their college dorm was a lot smaller than Leon’s old queen sized bed, but neither of them minded too great and the curled closely together.

After about a few minutes into the movie Emil tilted his head up from its place on Leon’s shoulder and pressed his lips gingerly to his cheek. In turn, Leon replied by turning his head fully to Emil and leaning into a soft kiss. It was sweet and tasted rather prominently of the pizza they'd had a few minutes before, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

Emil sat up more fully to sit comfortably and instead Leon put a pillow between them and rested his head on Emil’s shoulder. The movie he had picked was shaping up to be one of their favorite kinds, body horror, with terrible fake injuries and bad acting, so they sunk into a comfortable atmosphere and enjoyed the movie, making fun of it as it went.

**Author's Note:**

> Well please leave some Kudos if you liked it!! I'd love to see some comments, so feel free to leave them!!!!!!!!


End file.
